


Whenever You're Ready (Can We Surrender?)

by on_the_moon_at_last



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Hayley is pregnant with Hope, Klaus is an artist, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/on_the_moon_at_last/pseuds/on_the_moon_at_last
Summary: Klaus is a painter in New Orleans. Hayley arrives, pregnant with his daughter. How will these two exes navigate this new dynamic, especially when Klaus is again seeing his older high school flame?





	Whenever You're Ready (Can We Surrender?)

Klaus looked out from the balcony at the hustle and bustle of a New Orleans funeral procession. A Catholic priest had died in his sleep. He saw other things, too. The young painter surveyed the other buildings as much as he could from his little vantage point. The streets, the street artists, the tourists with mouths agape. All this, however, utterly paled in comparison to the revelation sitting pretty on the edge of the bed in the room adjacent to his study:

One Hayley Marshall. 26. Almost 27. Born June 6, 1991. Recent medical school graduate.

Also his ex-fiancée from his college days, a relationship that had gone south post-graduation day.

Hayley’s presence in and of itself was not entirely unexpected, as the pair had remained close friends in the intervening time, but the reason for her sudden visit was most definitely a surprise to the both of them. As Klaus returned to the bedroom, his eyes remained firmly on the small plastic stick in Hayley’s hand.

“I’m pregnant,” she confirmed in a small voice that was barely above a hoarse whisper.

 _Shit_ , they both thought. _How the hell would they proceed with this?_ Klaus closed the distance between them and sat with her on the bed. The only option left was to decide, so decide they would. Before Klaus could say anything, Hayley spoke first. Her voice was so fast that he had to ask a second time what she had said.

“I said I’m keeping it,” she affirmed a bit more slowly.

Klaus paused, pondering what he would say next. It could easily be interpreted as him waiting before saying something harsh. He didn’t have to worry about that, though, since she was already defensive. Hayley got up and strode over into his study to gaze down upon the back end of the funeral procession. He followed and she turned back to him, arms crossed and something more than simple resolution on her face. She almost looked sad. Sad and a little bit angry, but firm in her decision nonetheless.

“I’m keeping it, Nik.” Nik. Been a while since she called him that. She usually called him ‘Klaus’. ‘Nik’ was mostly a moniker only Kol and Rebekah used. “I’m keeping it, Nik,” she repeated for a third time to hammer the point home. Truth be told, Klaus was unsure of what to say. So, she is keeping the baby. What is there to argue? It’s her decision and it would be foolish of him to make it for her. Nevertheless, Hayley was looking at him in such a manner that it was obvious that she expected some sort of verbal response to her announcement. He would be foolish to deny her such a comforting notion. Best to have his opinion now than never know and be stuck wondering for the rest of her days if the child’s father wanted anything to do with either of them. Hayley was antsy, tired of waiting for him to say something on the matter. Taking a deep breath, he did his best to make his view clear in as diplomatic a fashion as possible.

“I want you to be happy. We were in love once-“

“I’m not accepting a pity proposal.”  
“I didn’t even think anything of the sort. I want you to know that you’re important to me; if you’ll have me… I want to be in our child’s life, Hayley. Please.”

His own father was a monster. Alcoholic, bitter, insecure. He would not be him. Klaus expected a tense moment to pass between them. He recalled the pregnancy scare they’d had during his junior year, her freshman year. It hadn’t been the best few days for them. Now that she was actually pregnant, well, it mattered even more that he responded with open and loving arms. Hayley, for her part, turned away and blinked. An obvious effort to keep from crying. Sure, they’d been friends and lovers before, but she knew he was with someone new. Had been for a few months. Genevieve, she recalled. Genevieve Thorne. Tall, built like a Greek statue, blue eyes deeper than his, and fiery red hair. She was a certified midwife, too. How fortuitous. Sighing, no longer needing to hide her outpouring of emotion, she turned back to him and smiled the happiest smile she’d given him in years. Surging forward, she grabbed his head and pulled her to him. The kiss was open-mouthed, strong, loving. Full of passion and expectation. Not necessarily romantic in nature, but a thank you all the same. Klaus, despite himself, kissed back ever so briefly. He hugged her and she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

“I’m 11 weeks as of yesterday,” she whispered. “I think it’s a girl.”


End file.
